Sin Stained
by Slayrbellz
Summary: Risu's family is attacked and killed by a pureblood vampire. After Kaien finds her, Zero swears to protect her. There's a catch he doesn't expect. Risu is pregnant with the child of the vampire who attacked her. How will Zero take it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my rewrite of Second Chance and this one has a much stronger plot I promise you. Sorry to everyone who wanted to see Second Chance out, but this one holds the basic plot. I just added some elements to make it more interesting. Hope you like it! Reviews are always appreciated!

**Sin Stained**

Chapter 1

After all the town's lights had gone out _he _came. In the snow behind he left a trail of blood, as if wounded but alas only blood of his five victims and counting. There would be more slaughter tonight.

I remained downstairs with Mom while she looked over her orders from work. The list seemed endless, especially of those spiraling down toward Level E. My thirteen year old younger sister had already gone to bed. A wind that had shaken the house for the last hour suddenly stopped. This only opened our ears to odd sounds coming from outside.

"It's probably the neighbors dog loose again. Risu, would you let him in the house please so he doesn't freeze," Mom told me.

I donned my coat and pulled open the door. I whistled once to get the dogs attention but no sound came back. So I looked around the side of the house, only to see a very tall dark wild haired man standing hunched about eight feet from me. Something seemed off about him, other than his blood covered arm, not to mention limp.

"Could you help me little Miss? I've been attacked and can't get…" He stumbled and almost fell.

I hurried to steady him bracing him with my shoulder.

"Thank you."

I saw his eyes…dark blood red…a pureblood vampire. I stepped back, letting him stand on his own. No surprise he had no trouble with it. His cover had been blown.

"You - you're not hurt. It's not your blood…You're…."

"A pureblood vampire? Yes."

I felt my heart skip in fear. I should've known what he was. After all my family hunted vampires and purebloods don't bleed, they heal instantly.

"Ah, so you do know me…Hunter. Let's go chat with your darling mother shall we?"

"Risu, are you okay out there?" I heard Mom ask. The vampire made all the windows shatter at once just before she flung open the door.

"No! Risu!"

He held me with one hand tightly over my eyes and his other at my throat. His lengthened fingernails dug painfully into my skin. I had no doubt if Mom made a wrong move he'd kill or bite me. Either way I was doomed.

"You – you're _him…_"

I could almost feel his cruel smirk at her. "Yes, I'm _that_ vampire."

"Release her, my daughter has nothing to do with this!"

"Don't worry I won't cause her much pain. I'll be quick." I trembled at the feel of his tangled dark gray hair brushing my neck.

_He's gonna bite me…_

For some reason, he didn't. His hair left my neck.

"Perhaps I'll make her my bride then. She is lovely don't you think? How about me for a son in law?"

"Don't you lay a finger on her!"

I heard her take a step forward.

"Uh-uh, wrong move," the pureblood warned.

Suddenly his fingernails pierced my arm carving jagged red brands. I couldn't hold back my yelp.

_I'm sorry Mom…_

I used the moment he seemed distracted by feeling me up and stamped on his foot and bolted into Mom's arms.

"Risu! Oh my god, are you okay? Did he bite you?" She held my face between her hands then pulled me into her arms. I hid my face in her shoulder.

"Go to the house and get your sister. Then run, got it? I'll handle him."

I nodded. No sooner had I done so then Mom screamed, "Watch out, Risu!"

Too late…using a simple martial arts step, Mom whirled us both, putting herself between the vampire and me. His bare clawed hand shoved through her chest coming only centimeters from me. Shock stole my voice. I only stared in horror as her blood splattered my face and clothes.

_No, this must be wrong…Mom, don't take her…don't take her…Mom!_

"Risu…I…" She fell limp, her blue eyes blank and empty.

The vampire dislodged his hand and tossed my mother's body to the snow. "What a waste for such precious tasty blood. She would have made a fine supper." He licked her blood from his fingers, slowly. I supposed he tried to antagonize me.

It worked. "You fucking bastard!"

He looked up. The cruel insanity in his scarlet eyes scared me. Before I really even had a chance to comprehend what happened I found myself shoved roughly up against a tree trunk. Flaming agony suddenly took hold in my side.

_Shit, I must have broken a rib._

Before I could even let out a whimper or scream the vampires lips crushed on mine. He forced the taste of my mother's blood on my tongue.

_So this is blood then? This disgusting, salty, coppery taste…How the hell could they like it?_

After trying a number of counters I finally resorted to slamming my knee into his crotch. As soon as he backed off I spit the blood into his face.

"I was planning on being gentle, but now you've pissed me off," the pureblood growled.

He came on me again, pinning my arms above my head. His free hand grabbed my chin roughly. He swept his tongue over the blood spatters on my face then moved down my jaw line and neck.

"Where is the other?" he hissed in my ear.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew."

His fangs brushed my skin but didn't pierce. "Liar."

I didn't know why but out of desperation I bit his neck hard and bolted the millisecond his grip loosened. I made a run for the house. I was only ten steps away when the entire building exploded into flame. I stopped short.

_No, she was still in there! _

"KIKO! Kiko! Kiko! Get out! Run! KIKO!..." I screamed her name until my throat hurt. All the while fighting the vampire who held me back. I whirled on him, my fury getting the better of my sense.

"You ASSHOLE!"

Oops. Quicker than I could follow his hand flashed across my line of vision. I only realized what had happened when I saw my own blood spatter his and my face. Not to mention the searing pain at the side of my neck. Though he hadn't cut where it would kill me, the shock was enough to make my knees give out.

The pureblood caught me but then pushed me down face first into the cold snow. He straddled me.

"You're much too pretty to kill. Wasting your delicious blood would be terrible. So I think I'll let you satisfy a different burning hunger of mine." He trapped my hands behind my back. I tried to keep my legs together but I'd lost too much strength. Roughly he ripped my panties down so that his nails raked my skin. His hands wandered where no one should touch without my permission but I had no fight left in me. My body went rigid with pain when he thrust over and over but I remained trapped beneath him.

I almost felt glad Mom and Kiko couldn't see me now.

_Mom…Kiko, I'm sorry…I tried._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaien

The scene looked even worse than he imagined. Spattered and pooled ran the snow scarlet and pink around the front of the house. It even reached to tree line twenty feet from the house. The stench of the blood bath was so powerful not the snow or the smoke from the burning house could lessen it. It made Kaien feel a little queasy despite his experience. Flames had long begun to dwindle on the burning house. By the look of things they were late by two hours at the most.

"It looks like a God damn battlefield. It's bloody everywhere! Did one bloodsucker really do all this?" Yagari questioned scornfully.

"Pipe down and look for anyone still alive will you? Go look in the house. I'll stay out here," Kaien Cross said.

"Sure send me into a burned down building." He stomped off. If there was one thing in the world that made Yagari madder than vampires in general, it was rogue ones.

Their utter disregard for life pissed Kaien off too just not as bad as Yagari.

About ten feet from the house, a dark shape lay sprawled on the reddened snow. At first he thought it was one figure but as he came closer he saw it was two people. A girl and a woman upon closer inspection. By her nearly blue skin the woman had been dead for awhile but the girl still had a little flush of life in her cheeks. Weak breath left and entered into her cold lungs. A nasty cut on her arm still oozed blood. Her left shoulder was completely covered in the dark red stain. Blood coated her skirt as though it'd been dyed red. Her bare legs carried red raw scratches.

_It raped her too…_

She looked only about fifteen or sixteen perhaps. Long auburn red hair hung tangled and bloody about her shoulders. Kaien took her wrist to feel her pulse. Steady and fairly strong, but her hand was ice. He hurried back to the car for a blanket or jacket, just something to warm her. He left the lantern there beside her and hurried back with the first thing he saw, a long thick dust coat.

He lay the blanket over her and then tried to move her so he could wrap her warmly in it. Her icy fingers clenched to the dead woman's coat. He could only guess the woman was her mother.

"No…M-Mom…d-don't take her…I won't l-leave her...I won't…" the girl murmured.

She took him by surprise, Kaien didn't think she was still conscious.

"Easy sweetheart, it's alright. Your mother's safe. I'm just trying get you warm. It's okay."

Still she didn't let go. Finally being as gentle as he could Kaien pried her fingers open. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped her in the coat as much as he could. Like holding a child he held her against his chest and tried to warm her faster with friction. She started to move a bit. She moved her hand to cover her right side where it stayed clenched.

_She must have broken a rib._

Her eyes fluttered a bit.

"You can open your eyes. It's alright, you're safe with me. You can do it."

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, not all the way but as much as she could at least. A startling deep pure blue, like looking into lapis lazuli.

"I'm Kaien Cross, you're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you."

She seemed dazed at first, but then whispered, "My name…is Risu." She closed her eyes again and let her head fall against his chest, then opened them again. "M-Mom…is she…?"

How could he tell an already wounded and beaten girl her mother had died? Luckily, Yagari spared him the decision.

"There's no one in the house, not even a body." His tall dark figure came out of the scorched doorway. "I take it that girl's alive?"

"Her name is Risu," Kaien answered.

"And the woman?"

Kaien shook his head. He tried not to let Risu see but her hand tightening its grip on his jacket gave her away.

He stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, Risu."

"Kaien, did it bite that girl?"

"No it violated her."

"Then let's go before she freezes," he nagged. "I'll get the mother's body."

Kaien rose to his feet lifting Risu with him. She'd closed her eyes again and hid her face in his jacket. He kept her cradled in his arms through the whole car ride back while Yagari drove.

Zero

I hurried out to the hall upon hearing Kaien and Yagari's voices.

"Kaien –" I stopped short.

Cradled like a small child he carried a girl in his arms. Though wrapped in a thick coat I still noticed the entirety of blood covering her pale skin, or what I saw of it anyway. The smell sickened me. She looked about fifteen or sixteen with a small thin frame. Long red auburn hair hung tangled and blood matted around her quivering shoulders. She looked so ashen pale I worried she for her health but her expression reflected not fear of death, just fear of everything else. Her eyes, stunning aqua green, felt like looking in a mirror of my past. Though beautiful, they carried the scars of misery and pain.

"Zero, this is Risu Nokuse. A rogue killed her family this night. I fear the beast went as far as violating her too."

I met those sea green eyes, exhausted and painful, but wide and afraid. Of course she was afraid, no one should expect any better.

"Could you help clean her up while I clear some things up, Zero?"

I nodded and opened my arms to take Risu. She clung to Kaien's jacket with a look of panic when he tried to pass her to me.

"It's okay Risu. Zero is a kind and honest boy. He won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with him," Kaien soothed the girl.

I tried what I hoped looked like a kind smile. I suppose it worked because she calmed down and let me take her from Kaien's arms.

To ruin a girl's innocence like that…even for vampires it was sickenly low. Just thinking what Risu had been through tonight made me want to run with her, protect her from everything she feared, let no one touch her.

I made sure to leave the shower running hot and the door open to warm the bathroom faster. After all, how long had been out alone in all that snow? I set her on the closed toilet seat on a folded towel. Trying hard not to startle or frighten her I worked on removing the blood soiled jacket from her shoulders. Not all the blood was hers my nose told me, but there was just so much of it. Her blue sport skirt and bare thighs were ghastly darkened in browned blood, all hers. The smell and sight both made my throat burn and made me sick, seeing the hard evidence of the pureblood's cruelty. Despite the burning in my throat, I couldn't allow myself to scare her.

She sat and nervously watched as I wiped and dabbed at the blood with a damp warm washcloth. I dabbed gingerly on her neck, where most of the blood caked on, most of that was hers.

As I worked I began to worry whether he had bitten her. What I found was much more demoralizing. She winced a little about half way through.

"Sorry, Risu, didn't mean to hurt you." I hadn't seen the mark until I wiped right on top of it; a long jagged three strike gash along the side of her neck.

I wanted to vomit and punch something at the same time. I gently tilted her head to the side to look closer. It wasn't lethally deep but would most definitely scar permanently. Her arm carried a similar permanent scarring.

Half an hour later, I shut the door behind me to let her shower. I needed to find her bandages anyway. On her arm the cuts weren't exactly matching. It looked more like the rogue had dug his nails into her skin. When I'd gotten far enough away so she wouldn't hear it, I punched the wall as hard as I could, pretending it was the rogue's face.

My anger automatically brought Kaien while I paced rubbing my now sore knuckles.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Take a guess," I spit. "But no, it didn't bite her. She's beat up bad though. The thing clawed her neck open and her arm."

"And you?" Kaien persisted quite irritatingly.

"I can handle it, but that thing…" I hit the wall again, this time with enough force to crack it.

"I'm gonna kill it if it's the last damn thing I do."

"I already have a team on it. Calm down. Risu is safe here, I know you'll look after her."

Kaien's words steeled what I'd already decided. I would keep her safe. No one would harm her again, not while I still drew breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three months later…

A mirror...a beautiful mirror with gold vintage trim. In it's smooth crystal glass I saw myself holding an infant, a girl, wrapped in swaths. Her eyes were mine, the same startling sea green only brighter, like touched by sunlight. Her tiny hand reached for my face, grabbing for my nose, her eyes alight with curiosity. Her eyes shifted to something behind me and when I followed her gaze I found Zero standing behind me with a hand on my shoulder smiling, for once. I looked back to the baby my mirror image held. I could feel the weight in my arms, hear and feel her soft breath on my face. I looked down at my arms away from the mirror shocked to find those sea green staring into mine. A smile broke across my face and I turned to see the part that completed the picture. But it wasn't Zero's face, smiling or otherwise I found.

Red eyes stared back into mine and a cruel, wicked grin curled his mouth, just showing the tip of his fangs, the rogue.

I startled awake in my bed. Like after many of these nightmares, my hand went automatically to the three strike scar on my neck, my fingers tracing the raised marks. I looked at the wall clock; two-thirty. Feeling my stomach lurch, I made a dash for the bathroom. I sank down against the wall when the swells had calmed.

I looked down at my stomach and slid a hand over the small bump, the cause of my abrupt sickness.

"I do wish you would sleep through the night, or at least let me sleep," I said aloud.

Deciding hope of sleep was lost, I hauled myself up to go to the kitchen, in search of a late night snack.

Not to my surprise, I found Kaien waiting by the door of my bedroom

"You could have knocked," I greeted plainly. Though he'd been unendingly kind to me over the last months, I was in no mood for his nagging tonight.

"You were sick again." He watched me carefully. He hadn't posed it as a question, though I answered anyway.

"Naturally."

"It's still not too late to abort."

"My answer is still no."

"You still have to tell Zero," he reminded me for the tenth time.

"He'll find out one way or another," I answered. I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him, though he had remained close by my side these last months. In the weeks after the attack he stayed with me every night until the nightmares stopped, or at least until I'd stopped screaming in my sleep.

"He'll take it better if you tell him, rather than just finding out. He deserves to know, even if he doesn't like it."

I turned away. Kaien was right. "He doesn't have to." I said this, knowing full well it was a lie. I wanted his support, something I knew I'd lose if he discovered I carried the child of the vampire who raped me and murdered my family. He would probably hate me.

As if reading my thoughts, Kaien spoke. "Trust me when I say that he won't hate you for it."

I started out the door.

"Risu, if you care about him, you'll tell him."

The words shouldn't have bothered me, after all, it wasn't really Zero's business, but they touched a nerve. Zero deserved to know the truth.

Suddenly no longer hungry, I headed to the door and porch for fresh air.

Once outside, I sat on the porch steps and wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my chin on them.

"Another nightmare?" a male voice spoke from the darkness.

I almost rolled off the steps when a hand caught my shoulder.

"God, Zero, you scared the crap out of me!" I laughed off, even though Zero looked ashamed.

"Sorry," he made an awkward apology.

He took everything way too literally.

"Nevermind, it's fine." I moved over to make room on the step for him. He didn't take it of course.

His expression didn't budge as he stared into the darkness.

"Are you thinking about tomorrow night, the soiree?" I finally questioned.

He turned lavender gaze at my voice.

"Are you?" he returned.

His gaze betrayed his worry. It would be the closest I've come to vampires (other than Zero himself) since the pureblood's attack. Zero hadn't wanted me to go, but I refused to stay behind. Too much had changed in the vampire/hunter world for me to continue in ignorance, despite sane reasoning.

"You don't have to go, Risu. I would gladly stay behind with you here."

"No, I've been ignorant to the Hunter world too long already," I finalized. "Besides, I'll be perfectly safe with you there to protect me," I joked.

He only turned his gaze back to the floor, grumbling.

I got the feeling there was more to not wishing me to go. _He_ didn't want to go.

My voice turned serious again. "I am a Hunter, I can handle vampires." Though I said to assure Zero, it sounded more like I tried to assure myself.

We both knew it was a lie, yet Zero made no counter but looked at the marks scarring my neck, proof enough of my blatant lie.

I forced a laugh through the sudden awkwardness. "Either way, we still have class in the morning. Come on, we could both use some sleep." I stood, waiting to hear his footsteps behind me as always. None came. I turned to see him staring at me with an unreadable expression.

"Zero?" I called.

He startled to attention, apparently not having realized he was staring, and followed me into the house.


End file.
